Bitumen and heavy oil (collectively referred to herein as “bitumen”) reserves exist at varying depths beneath the surface. More shallow reserves are often mined followed by surface extraction. Deeper reserves are often exploited by in situ processes.
Solvents have been used for both in situ and surface extraction processes.
For in situ recovery processes, solvents have been injected alone and in combination with steam. Solvents reduce bitumen viscosity by dilution, while steam reduces bitumen viscosity by raising the bitumen temperature.
It is desirable to provide an improved, or alternative, solvent for bitumen extraction.